The Unexpected
by Random-Dudette98
Summary: My name is Felix Adams. Age fifteen, and I'm somewhat proud to say that I'm pretty darn normal. That is, right up until I found a Pokemon. The world has odd ways of turning your life upside-down. Soren and Leo certainly did. I'm trying to find SOME way to keep it all balanced, but again, the world turns your life upside-down. Title and summary subject to change. Real-world fic.
1. Chapter 1

I grunted, swinging the axe down again and chopping the wood in half. I dropped the axe and picked up the two halves, tossing them into the pile I already had.

I examined the pile's size for a moment before nodding to myself and beginning to pick up the wood then placing it into the wagon near me. I grabbed the wagon's handle and began pulling it back to my current home.

My name is Felicia Adams. Age fifteen, sixteen as of next April. I'm not really anything special, though I suppose something has to be said about a girl living in the woods by herself.

Not permanently, of course. You see, every summer, my entire family (excluding my father. He would stay behind and take care of our home.) would take a plane and go to my mother's side of the family, all the way in Algeria. Yes, my mother is Algerian, thank you for noticing.

My immediate family is already rather big, with my parents giving birth to six children. Honestly, I'm fairly certain that it was because my father wanted another boy, but he only ended up getting one. He still loves us all, though he spends time the most with my brother. It's completely normal; he's just teaching him how to be a man, naturally.

Though, if you count my extended family with all my aunts, uncles, and cousins, then my family is even huger. Both my parents came from large families; my mother has nine siblings, with her oldest sister and brother both being elderly enough to pass as my grandparents. Really, they both have children that are old enough to pass for parents for me.

My father has ten siblings. And most of them are married and have large families of their own. Really, I can't even count how many cousins I have. Even though, luck that I have, the only one who's actually my age is a boy, and we share absolutely no interests. He hangs with my brother, who's only two years older than me.

Though I digress.

We live with my father's family, and I stay the summer with my mother's family. Most of my life, I have my family in one way or another.

Except for now. My grandfather (before he died, God rest his soul) and my mother's cousins lived in the countryside. We would go visit them too, and stay a while. One of them had a house out in the wilderness.

Not _far_ out into the wilderness. It was actually a bit close to the town. It was actually the house that my grandfather had lived in. After his funeral, they had cleared out most of his possessions, passed them on according to his will, et cetra.

He'd passed down this particular house to one of my mother's cousins, and he's equipped it with lots of new things. A newer stove, fridge, a TV and satellite, fixed the water system so it wouldn't leak anymore, and so it would give more hot water, and added a new room to the house.

He would usually stay at his own home, but he would also come and live here occasionally. It was more convenient for him to stay there, as he worked directly in town and his real home was closer to there.

This year, I'd been pushing adamantly, and finally, _finally,_ they let me stay here by myself for the summer.

My mother had been against the idea at first, thinking that I was too young to be taking care of myself, but my older sister and older brother had both sided with me, and we had overridden her arguments.

The agreement was that I'd let them make the two-hour long drive from out here from the big city, where my actual aunts and uncles lived, to occasionally check on me, and to call her every few days.

I had been given money, and I had a job that I went into town to do every Wednesday to Friday. The pay was surprisingly good, and I finally get to prove to my mother that I can take care of myself. She has this phobia about all her children that we'll not be able to survive in the world that begins when we turn thirteen and seems to end when we show her that we can adamantly handle ourselves.

For my oldest sister, it was when she began driving (at eighteen. My country has different legal ages.), not crashing the car like she nearly did when she first began learning, going to college (_medical college_. It's insanely tough there, or so I've been told), getting very fine grades, and balancing that with her social life. Really, at times, I'm shocked that I get to see her around the house, but I see her plenty. I guess that that's another achievement.

The next, my older and only brother, was when he got a job (he's only two years older than me! Holy crap, _that's_ a scary thought.), visibly matured and paying for things himself with his hard-earned money. He'll start driving himself soon.

I was hoping that this would be my moment to shine and let her know that I wasn't really a child anymore. She'd tell me that I was an adult so often, and yet I noticed that sometimes, she really didn't mean it.

I stopped my train of thought abruptly when I nearly tripped over a stray root, and struggled to get the wheels over it without spilling any wood.

So, to the present. I spent my days in peace and quiet. I was a writer, and I hoped to publish something by twenty. Not likely, but a girl can dream, right?

And my games. My video games, to be exact. To be even more exact, Pokémon games. I had watched the show as a child, and then began playing the games as I got older. I'd usually spend my days in a combination of writing, playing, enjoying the scenery, and getting resources.

I'd get fruits, vegetables and stuff like oil and soap in town. I'd also have to pay a monthly water and electricity bill, hence the job.

It was probably boring as hell, and not considered a good lifestyle for most people, but I loved the freedom and peace. I could live here forever, really I could.

I jumped when I heard a slight rumbling, and then breathed deeply to calm myself. No more daydreaming, you. A storm's coming, and you need firewood.

I don't hate rain. I love it during the day, actually. It's at night that I don't like it. And I unconditionally am _terrified_ of thunderstorms. Maybe it's more the fact that it might cut off the lights than the actual noise and usually harmless flashes, but when lightning suddenly strikes in your backyard in your childhood years, it really tends to stick with you. (It didn't help that I was also nyctophobic to add on top to that astraphobia. More of a summer person, more sunlight and longer days. Cold doesn't agree with me either. Maybe it was a good thing that I've never seen snow in my life, even though I wanted to see it at least once. Snowball fights look really fun.)

Exactly why I was gathering extra firewood. Just in case the lights went out, and I'd need the extra warmth; it would surely be frigid tonight.

I kicked the door open and began piling the wood inside, right in front of the doorway. The wagon wouldn't fit through the door, and it might start raining at any moment. When I was done, I shoved the wagon out of the path outside and closed the door behind me. For the next five minutes I moved the wood to its designated spot, and managed to avoid getting any splinters. I threw some into the fireplace, ready to light when needed, and jumped again when I heard rumble again, louder than the one from before.

I bit my lip and threw myself onto one of the rather cushy chairs, already reaching for the open book left on the small table next to my chair, hoping that I'd be able to drown it out with some music as I also reached for my phone and headphones.

It did the trick as I only noticed the louder rumbles and the flashing from the window. I got up briefly to light the fire, and I then had myself a very cozy atmosphere.

It was only when I reached a page where the villain had taken a hold of an axe that remembered-

"The axe!" I suddenly blurted out loud. I had left it outside when chopping firewood! If it spent a night out in the rain, it'd rust, and then I'd have no more wood.

Luckily, it hadn't begun raining quite yet, though it was very dark outside due the combination of evening and the dark clouds. If I ran quickly, then I should be able to get there and back before the water started.

As soon as that thought came up, it started pouring. _So much for staying dry._ I grumbled to myself darkly as I threw on my rain jacket, grabbed an umbrella and then ran outside. I belatedly realized (a bit too late) that I forgot to put on boots. Oh well, I should be quick enough to avoid puddles.

It was also too bad that I didn't have night vision as it began getting darker. I knew where my usual chopping place was thoroughly enough to walk there with my eyes closed, so a little water wouldn't stop me.

Unfortunately, it wasn't a _little_ water. Puddles began forming already, and I soaked the bottom of my jeans and my sneakers. My toes were freezing, and I ran faster. When I reached there, I spun around quickly, and spotted the axe glinting in the scarce light. I bounded over and picked it up, also wiping off the water and mud now attached to it. Dear Lord, my toes were freezing.

I turned to go back home, when I heard a voice.

_Voice? _There's no one here but me and the animals.

I stood stock still for a moment longer, straining my ears for the sound, but all I could hear was the pounding rain.

I bit my lip. I didn't like not knowing. I forced my feet to turn around and begin leaving-

"I can move by myself!"

I whipped around, nearly dropping my umbrella. I _knew_ I couldn't have imagined that.

"Not for long you can't," said another. _Two_ people?!

"Then I'll just wallow in the mud here. If I can't walk myself, then I won't walk at all." the first said bitterly.

"Not while I'm here." said the second defiantly.

"Which you shouldn't be." the second snapped.

"And yet, here I am!" the second snapped back. "Let me help you!"

"Leonith," the first hissed, sounding angrier now. "Leave it."

"It? _IT_? Would that _it_ happen to be you? 'Cause that's not gonna happen, as long as I'm still breathing, and you know that!"

When the silence stretched, the rain pounded harder and I shook myself out of my stupor. What was I doing? If they were stuck in the rain, then it's pretty much my duty to get them out of it.

I heard a hacking cough, and I pounded in the direction that I heard it from.

"_Soren_!" I heard the second cry out. I frowned. The voice was rather close; I should've found the two by now. "Oh no, oh no, Soren, please get up!" I heard another cough, louder this time. I couldn't tell if it was because I was closer, or if it was just harder.

I also heard a weak murmur, too low for me to hear, but apparently the mysterious second voice did. "I know you're strong enough! Please!"

I stepped forwards cautiously, now it was almost too dark for me to see. I either find them now, or I'll not be able to get home either. I refused to let these two strangers stay out here, though, so I stubbornly moved through the darkness.

"_Come on!_" Wait… that voice was coming from near my feet. Could they both be kneeling down?

I squinted, looking at the ground, as I didn't have the heart to poke them with my foot to make sure.

I gasped sharply when a flash of lightning lit the area. Those weren't humans-!

Because right in front of me with one collapsed onto the ground, and the other staring up at me with wide eyes, were a Fennekin and Chespin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: I couldn't help but notice that I completely forgot to put any sort of disclaimer in th last chapter -.-'**

**I do not own Pokemon. I DO however own several copies of the games. Is that good enough?**

* * *

The Chespin stared at me for a full thirty seconds, and I stared back until another cough from the Fennekin caught the attention of both of us.

He (at least, I think it was male) glanced at his friend anxiously before looking back up at me. "Help. _Please_."

I nodded dumbly. I couldn't _believe_ this was happening! My excitement was mostly dampened by the situation though.

I knelt down to them both, and the Chespin suddenly scowled and glared at me, as if suddenly struck by the thought that I might harm them. That or he caught sight of the axe in my other hand.

I extended the hand with the umbrella to him. "Please hold this and try to keep us dry." He eyed it warily, but took it and obliged.

I placed the axe carefully down on the ground next to me, and took off my jacket. I picked up the soaked Fennekin, placed it gently in my jacket and wrapped it up tightly. I shivered when the cold hit me twice as hard. I balanced the bundle in the crook of my arm.

"Get up here!" I motioned for him to climb up my arm and onto my shoulder. When he did, I took the axe and umbrella both back and sprinted as best as I could back to my home.

"Where are you taking us?" I probably wouldn't have heard him if he hadn't screeched directly into my ear.

"My house!" I yelled back at him.

After ten minutes of water, cold, mud, and nearly getting lost in the dark, I finally got us to my house, and kicked open the door, too drained and full-handed to care about getting mud inside.

I huffed and the Chespin hopped down from my shoulder, shaking the water off of him. I glanced quickly at the fire; it was still going strong. I shook my somewhat damp hair. Running and splashing through a storm like that had left none of us in the best of conditions.

I gently placed the Fennekin in front of the fire, hoping that the flames should warm it up at least a little bit.

"You should sit there too." I said to the Chespin.

He glanced quickly at me, pausing in his drying ritual. "I… was gonna. Thanks."

He went and sat next to his friend and began warming up while I went to change. After I did, I grabbed some towels and tossed one to him, and began rubbing my own hair.

I think that he usually would've noticed the thing flying towards him, but he failed to and yelped and began flailing around under the towel in a panic before realizing what it was and using it.

"So…" I looked up when he spoke. He managed to smile at me before continuing. "I didn't catch your name?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't give one." We both glanced when the Fennekin coughed again. "But it's Felicia. Felicia Adams. Call me Felix." The last part slipped out before I could stop it. I usually told a lot of people to call me that, but he might not appreciate it.

The smile turned into a grin. "Nice name, Felix. I'm Leo."

"Leo?" My brows furrowed when I recalled the two Pokémon's argument under the rain. "That wouldn't happen to be short for Leonith, would it?"

The grin dropped from his face. For a moment, I thought that I shouldn't have brought it up, when he suddenly blushed. "You… heard that?"

I smiled slightly. I found the little creature cute. Adorable actually. "Its how I found you two."

"Oh…." He turned his eyes down and stared at the floor for a few moments before his next question. "You… wouldn't… happen to know where Kalos is, would you?" He gathered his answer from my flinch. "Oh… So you wouldn't. That's fine! Really it is!"

I frowned in confusion when he suddenly gave another sunny grin. "That's it?" My eyebrows rose higher when he nodded. "You're fine with not getting back home?"

"Umm, why would it be impossible to go back home? And besides…. I got to see Soren again, even if it wasn't the best of times. I missed her."

"Missed her? You two were separated?"

He gave me questioning stare. "Yeah, I mean we're both starters. We usually get separated. You know, the process of being given to different trainers, and each individual only gets one, all that jazz…" He shrugged, but he looked slightly sad. "Wow, where have _you_ been living all your life?"

I bit lip and looked away. It was like they'd been pulled straight out of Kalos from the games! I had to say something, though…

Before I could answer, he continued. "And what are you doing out here all by yourself? Do you have any family, friends, Pokémon living with you…?"

I gave sheepish grin and scratched the back of my neck. "No. Yes. Wait, I have family and friends, but I don't have Pokémon."

He frowned and tilted his head in confusion. "Wait, on that subject, I didn't notice earlier because of Soren, but I didn't see any other Pokémon around or anything. Usually the water types go out and play in the rain, even if it's nighttime!"

Oh boy, I wasn't gonna like breaking this to him, or his friend. "Well…"

"And you!" he interrupted me. "You say you don't have any Pokémon, and yet most kids would usually be far away on their journey by now! A whole ton of kids even start at half or a third your age! So why don't you?"

Silence reigned for a minute as I nervously began chewing on a fingernail, trying to decide how to tell him this… "Well, Leo… This isn't Kalos."

"I figured that out."

"Or Kanto. Or Johto. Nor is it Hoenn, Sinnoh or Unova."

He raised an eyebrow. "The Orange Islands?"

"That's part of Johto, I'm fairly certain. Not Orre, Fiore, or Oblivia either."

"What the heck are those places anyways?"

I shrugged. "Beats me. They're supposed to be part of your world, anyway."

"Wait," He gave me a bewildered look. "_Your world_?!"

I winced. This was off to bad start. He was also a lot sharper than he looked.

"Well…" I began. "Here's how it goes…"

* * *

**A\N: Okay, so welcome to my first ever Fanfiction!**

**I hope to upload a chapter at least once every week. Let's hope I can stick to that. :)**

**And I would really love it if any readers could review, maybe? Tell me what you think of my characters so far, if you think the story is any good, how I can make it better, any spelling mistakes, even just a random, but funny comment on the story.**

**I have a lot of space to improve, and I'd love it you guys could help.**

**Any questions? Leave a review, or PM me.**

**Ciao!  
**-RD98


	3. Chapter 3

Leo stared at the fire, looking lost. I felt so unhappy, knowing that it was me who put that expression on his face.

"No Pokémon… _None at all?_" asked, looking at me pleadingly.

The guilt doubled. "No. You're both the first I've ever seen in my life."

He gave me an unhappy stare. "That can't be true! I mean; a world without Pokémon? How does anything get done?!"

"Uhhh, we depend on technology more, I guess?"

"No Pokémon battles?"

"Nope."

"Centers?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Gyms, Gyms Leaders, trainers, Poke balls, Leagues?!"

"None of the above. You say the word Gym or Trainer, and most people won't catch your meaning."

He gulped audibly. "I… that am… hard to grasp. Sorry."

I waved my hands. "No, no, don't apologize! It must be hard for you to get that. If I were in your place at the moment, I'd refuse to believe that I wasn't home and that I wasn't the victim of a really bad prank!"

He rocked in place slightly, still looking somewhat skeptical. "Even so… Wow." He shook his head. "I… never thought about a place without Pokémon. It's like… imagining a world without a sun!"

"I-" I suddenly heard a whistling noise. I frowned. That was some timing my stove had. "Uhh, the water's boiling." I said rather awkwardly. "I'll go do the tea now. Please, make yourself at home."

He nodded, but stayed in place next to his friend.

I turned slowly and went to the kitchen. I grabbed some tea leaves and turned the fire off. I tossed the leaves into the water and let it steep while I took a teapot and placed it onto the table.

After finishing making the tea and pulling out some mugs I suddenly heard a loud groan from the living room.

I lowered the mugs onto the table gently, and crept to the door. Could the Fennekin be awake now?

"Soren?" I heard Leo say. "You awake? Hello!"

I heard another long groan. "Leonith, you irritating, loathsome, unbearable _idiot_." she spat. Why the heck was she insulting him? Weren't they friends?

Leo seemed to ignore the insult. "Soren!" I heard a slight squeak.

"Get off of me!"

"Oh, oops. I got excited." Leo giggled. "You're okay, you're okay!"

"I can see that." she drawled sarcastically. "I suppose you'll point out that it's nighttime."

"Naaw, that's pretty obvious." he chirped, either missing or ignoring the sarcasm.

I heard an exasperated sigh. "Just… just tell me where we are. Before I decide to roast you over an open blaze."

"Well… Gosh, this is so hard to believe… but we got rescued by a human-"

"Human?!" she interrupted sharply. "Leonith, I absolutely _refuse_ to back to-"

Seems like she has issues with that.

"She didn't catch us!" he protested. I heard scoff and he continued regardless. "She just took us back to her house! That was-oh _wow_, an hour? - an hour ago!"

"So I'm supposing that this is her house?"

"Yep."

"Where… does she have any Pokémon?"

"…"

"Leonith?"

"We're… in a… how I do put this gently… _unique_ situation Soren…."

"_Unique_? I had no clue you even knew what that meant."

"Here's the thing…"

At that point I stopped eavesdropping and returned to my work. I did, however, nearly drop the teapot when I heard a loud; "_You're kidding me!_" issue from the living room.

I took a deep breath, and then heard loud, hacking coughs. I frowned. She must have caught a cold or something.

I added honey to a third mug and picked up the tray, carrying it back there.

"Well, _I_ think we can trust her!" I heard Leo say hotly.

"Is there anyone you _can't_ trust?! This might get us killed, Leo!"

I unfortunately walked into the room at this moment and they both whirled to stare at me with wide eyes.

"Uh…" I hummed awkwardly. "Did I walk in on something?"

"_Yes._" "Nope!" They both glared at each other when both responses came at the same time.

"I can leave-"

"It's _your_ house!" Leo reminded me. Well, it's not my house exactly…

Soren huffed and glared at me suspiciously before turning back to the fire. She then let out more coughs and I picked up a mug.

"Tea?" She stared at me like she'd never heard the word.

"N-"

"She'd love some." Leo cut her off. "It's good for a sickness, right?"

I nodded. "These leaves don't have caffeine or anything like that either if you're wondering." I added.

"How am I supposed to drink it?" Soren asked with a deadpan expression.

I flushed. Oops. "Out of a bowl?"

"I'll help you. Bring it here, please." Leo said.

I hesitated a moment before obliging and setting it down in front of the Fennekin. She sniffed it and I went back for a second mug for Leo.

After he accepted it, I sat down with my own, and silence ruled the room. I opened my mouth to say something before Leo smiled brightly and said;

"So we were discussing whether we could trust you or not."

"_Leonith!_" Soren snarled.

"I think we could." Leo ignored her protest. "Soren doesn't."

"I… kind of figured that out." I admitted. Soren glared at me.

There was something about it… that I couldn't put my finger on. She seemed angry, obviously, though I couldn't begin to imagine what I'd done wrong. I also saw wariness. It was almost like she expected me to jump and begin trying to kill them at any moment.

I gulped and took another sip of tea to help my suddenly dry mouth. "I don't blame you."

Soren growled.

Leo stared at me in bewilderment. "You… why?"

"I'm a complete and total stranger. It'd be wise for you both not to trust me. Not that I wouldn't like you to," I added quickly. "It just… wouldn't be the smart thing."

"Well I hardly ever do the smart thing!" Leo said hotly, puffing his chest out proudly. "I do what my gut tells me to do!"

"And has that always been right?" Soren drawled.

"Well, no, but everyone makes mistakes!" Leo said defensively. "Felix, you aren't planning anything bad are you?" I gave him a bewildered look but nodded. "See? She's alright!"

"If she were planning anything, she wouldn't tell us. Idiot." Soren added for good measure. "And if she were, she now knows we're onto her, so she'd either not go through with it or drop all pretenses." She turned her gaze onto mine. "Are you dropping them?"

I stayed in confused silence for moment. The question sounded rhetorical, but I answered anyway. "I didn't have any to begin with. All I wanted to do was help."

"She wants to help someone for the heck of it!" Leo told her. "How could you not trust her?!"

"Leo." I said. He swiveled to me, a rather cute scowl on his face. "You probably shouldn't. Honestly speaking."

"Oh _come on_!" He smacked his forehead. "I always end up trusting the right person!"

"Really?" Soren asked with a not-so-cute scowl on her face.

"I trust you, don't I?!" he retorted.

"And that's your first mistake," Soren spat. "You shouldn't."

I stared at her in bewilderment. She glared into the flames, and almost as if they were reacting to her emotions, they flared up. She was talking like she thought she didn't deserve friends. Did she?

Leo glared at her. "And yet I do! And don't give me that crap, Soren!" he said quickly when she opened her mouth. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here!"

"Yes, stuck in a world not your own. Stuck with me." she said angrily.

"And there's nowhere I'd rather be!" Leo yelled, and it was like the words were physical blows. She flinched and stared at him in shock. "Seriously, being separated from you guys was the suckiest moment of my life! I mean what's the point of going on a journey and getting stronger and all that hype if I'm not with my friends?!"

"I… You should've moved on." Soren said.

"Well, I didn't. Did you? You haven't evolved yet either." Leo noted.

"That wasn't exactly my choice." Soren said stonily.

"Well, it was my choice." From somewhere I couldn't see, he held out a small, gray stone. An Everstone.

"… Why?"

Leo spluttered. "Why? _Why?_ Because if I ever saw you two again, you'd be able to recognize me!"

"And what about us? Would you have been able to recognize us?"

Leo opened his mouth, but no sound came out. His expression slowly turned to an oops-I-didn't-think-about-that one.

I snorted and began chuckling, which caught both their attention.

"What's so funny?" Soren demanded.

"Well," I coughed to het rid of the last giggles. "As he said, _you_ would've recognized him."

"And what makes you so sure of that?" she spat acidly.

"But Soren?" Leo asked. "Right away you were all; 'Leonith!' And I was all; 'Soren, my super-friend!' And then you were all; 'Leave me alone!' Which I know is Soren-code for 'Nice to see you too!' And then I was all; 'Hug Time!'" He pounced on her and hugged her.

She let out a squeak again and snarled at him. "Let go!"

He lifted her and spun around before putting her back down with the Fennekin looking rather green. "I got caught up in the moment. Sue me!"

Soren stared forlornly back at the fire. "… And Kanjii?" She asked quietly.

Leo frowned. "I know he wouldn't forget either! Remember the promise?"

She gave him a confused look before widening her eyes in comprehension. "I… actually I did."

"Pfft. You forgot the promise, but you didn't break it! I trust you Soren; you were one of my best friends! And I think that we should believe in Felix!" He pointed at me and I flushed again. Wait, wasn't that where this conversation/argument began?

"…" She stared at me confusedly and then I realized that she forgot I was there. I think _I_ forgot I was there too.

"Uhh…" I trailed off awkwardly again. You might've noticed by now that I'm not the smoothest person around. I weakly pumped a fist in the air. "Yeah… trust me…"

Her expression turned blank and she went back to staring into the fire before coughing, and then quite suddenly sneezing.

I stared at her with incomprehension. What the Frigg. (It was actually kinda cute…) Then the realization dawned on me and I smacked my forehead. "Right! Fire-type, it's obvious that you wouldn't react well to being soaked. You probably have a cold or something." Stupid me.

"Cold? I don't catch _colds- ah-ah-choo!_" this next sneeze let out a few sparks.

"She does. She _totally_ does." Leo rolled his eyes as he said this. "If you hadn't gotten us out of the rain when you did, or put us in front of a fire, then she'd be much sicker."

I got up again and refilled both their mugs. "How bad can it get?"

Soren opened her mouth to answer but sneezed again instead, so Leo spoke. "To the point where they can't move at all, and in worst-case scenarios it can be fatal. I'm pretty sure that it can happen to all fire-types, but that it's worst for pure-fire types. Actually," he added before taking a sip and glancing at me when I sat down near the fire too. "Putting her in front of a fire was literally the best thing to do! Right Soren?" She didn't answer, but nodded before sneezing again.

"Well, it was the most sensible thing to do. Nothing warms you up faster than a roaring fire." I quickly checked my hair and clothes and discovered that I had dried out completely.

Without thinking, I patted his head to check if he was dried out like me before snatching back my hand.

He gave me questioning look.

I frowned. "I thought you might not like me touching you."

"That's Soren. I'm fine." He grabbed my hand and placed it on top of his head. He moved it around. "Dude, I'm good. In fact, I'm great. Pat my head all you like."

I hesitated a moment before scratching the top of his head. He leaned his head into my hand, and I resisted the urge to scoop him up and cuddle him. He was just too cute!

"You're really cute, you know?"

"Ehehehe, so I've been told." He grinned brightly up at me. "Not by a guy. I'd kick his tushie for saying that. But girls, yeah."

"It _is_ different when a girl tells you that. Hey Soren," He turned to the Fennekin. "Do _you_ think I'm cute?"

"No."

… As for the rest of the night, it was mostly passed by me and Leonith talking. Me telling about my world, and him telling me about theirs, with Soren occasionally pitching something in, and me refilling our mugs as needed. All in all, it was pleasant, even with the raging thunderstorm outside. It'd been a while since I'd had any company like this.

And…

I could get used to this.

* * *

**A\N: What's that in the sky? Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Is it Superman?**

**No! IT'S A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Sooo, per usual, leave a review, send a message, tell me what you think. Any questions, comments about teh characters? I wouldn't really get fooled by the calmish looking atmosphere that the first... (ten?) couple of chapters, as I'm trying to flesh out chacters a little, and there aren't really any plot points.**

**So, review! PM! Send me a cookie! Say a joke! Tell me your favorite color!**

**Ciao!**

-RD98


	4. Chapter 4

The rain continued for the next four days. Usually, I'd spend the time inside, writing or playing on the small (and rather crappy) computer in the house.

But now I had company, and that definitely put a wrench in my routines. Leo was so energetic. He never seemed to run out of things to say, and we had too many conversations to count.

And we also had a sick Fennekin to care of. At first she would growl and threaten us, only to run out of energy, and then let us do whatever we wanted.

"Move."

Leo ignored the command and pushed the soup bowl closer to her. "Drink up!"

"No."

"Come on! It's deliiiiciouuus!" he trilled. He dipped a spoon in and lifted it out. He then began moving it closer to her face slowly. "Here come the Dragoniiiiite!"

She stared at him incredulously for a moment before scowling again.

"Soren." She turned to me as I spoke. "No one's forcing you-"

"Except for me." Leo added.

"Except for Leo." I agreed. "But it would help you feel better if you have this."

"Yeah!" Leo chirped before she could answer. "Dragonite used Extremespeed!" When she opened her mouth to snap her response, he shoved it in, nearly causing her to choke. "It's super effective! Wild Soren swallowed!"

When she spat the spoon out and began coughing. I became worried, right until she spoke again. "Leonith! _Never_ do that _again_!" She paused to cough again.

"Duuuude, chillax, it's all good." he said languidly. He yelped when she spat flames at him and jumped away from her (currently weak) wrath. "Soren, I'm just trying to help!"

"Stop trying then!" she hissed sourly.

"No! How else are you going to get better?"

She began coughing again and slumped, seemingly running out of energy. "Just let me die here. _Please_."

"No." I said quickly. When she glanced at me, I got up and took the bowl myself. "No one's dying here." I picked up the spoon and beckoned Leo to come back. I refilled the utensil. "Now, either you swallow this yourself, or we force-feed you. And I don't think you'd like to try that again."

She stared at me with raised eyebrows. "You're joking." I shook my head and she growled again. "No. I'm not doing anything."

"Okie-dokie then, we'll just shove it down your throat." I raised it, ready to pounce. "Leo, hold her still!"

… I still have burns from that. Leo seemed to recover quicker, despite being a grass-type. Either it's because he's a Pokémon, or he's used to them.

Though thankfully, the rain cleared up by Wednesday. I wouldn't have liked to go out in all of that water pouring from the sky.

"So a job, huh?" Leo asked as I told him Tuesday night.

"Yeah." I said, looking out of the window at the blackness. Despite not seeing anything, I knew it was still raining from the pitter-pattering noises coming in. "I'm hoping it clears up by tomorrow morning."

He glanced at the window too. "I'm sure it will." He messed around with the Rubik Cube (My uncle's actually. I gave it to him.) In front of him for a minute more before speaking again. "You said it was summer?"

I nodded. "Yeah?"

"It was summer in Kalos too. And is it supposed to rain this much?" he asked.

I noted the anxious look on his face and frowned too. "Why? You don't like the rain?"

"Well, if it usually rains this much, then Soren isn't gonna get out much, is she?"

I smiled at his open concern for his friend. He had an absolutely huge heart. He showed it to me too, despite knowing me for less than a week. "It usually doesn't rain that much around here, though it's definitely wetter than my home country."

He nodded and frowned at the Rubik cube. He messed with it a second longer. "It's like a desert where you're from, right?"

"Yeah."

"Soren should like that."

Lots of the things he said were like that. Speaking like they were going to stick with me for at least a while. I couldn't tell what Soren was thinking because she wouldn't really speak too much, even to Leo.

I hoped that they'd stay. The initial shock had worn off and I couldn't be happier that they were here, even if it was obvious that the Fennekin didn't want to be. Less than a week had passed, and I had already gotten used to their company.

… I hope they stay.

* * *

I jerked awake at the blaring piano music. I rubbed my eyes and groaned. "What?" I refocused my vision and it latched onto my cell phone, sitting innocently on the bedside table, playing my chosen alarm. I glared at it. "Stupid phone."

I sighed and picked it up. I tapped the screen and the sound stopped. "God, _why_ does the stupid bus _have_ to come so early?" I stretched my arms over my head and yawned. Six o'clock a.m., what an ungodly hour.

Coffee. I need coffee.

I got up and shuffled slowly out of the room, being careful not to rouse the two Pokémon snoozing on the sofa when I passed through.

Ten minutes later, I was mixing eggs together and heating milk on the stove. I turned to the sink and groaned. Where was the frying pan?!

I placed the egg-filled bowl on the table and swiveled around. I ran a hand through my long dark hair, and bit down a groan when it got tangled in the locks. '_Hair care later, Felix. Coffee comes before all.'_

Oh there it is. Why the _hell_ is it under the table? I vaguely remembered a clang during the night. I'm fairly certain that it was Leo. Aaaand, I also remember knocking something with my foot on the way in a couple minutes ago, but I hadn't paid attention due to drowsiness.

I picked it up and inspected it. No dents, fortunately, and it was clean.

I banged onto the stovetop and coated it with oil. After another ten minutes, I had eggs, bread, toast, jam, and my _coffee_~!

I slurped down my first cup and refilled the mug without even glancing at the eggs. Ahh, this stuff…

I heard quiet, stumbling footsteps and I didn't have to look up to know that Leo had walked in.

"Mornin'" he mumbled sleepily.

"Good Morning." I replied.

He padded over, hopped onto a chair and climbed onto the tabletop. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "So." he began.

"So." I repeated.

"Work."

"Yeah." I took another swig from my mug. "Work."

"What time you st-st-starrrr…?" He attempted to stifle a yawn but failed.

"I gotta be there by eight." I told him.

"Why so early then?" He picked up a piece of toast.

I automatically passed him the jam. "Mmm." I hummed. "There's a bus that comes three times a day around here." I stopped then continued at his confused stare. "A ten minute walk down the road from here is the bus stop. The driver comes at seven thirty exactly." I felt my eyes go half-lidded at the thought if my routine. "It takes about half an hour to get to town, and I'm usually the only one who gets on in the morning. I spend the entire day in town, working, buying stuff, seeing people. Then I take the six thirty bus home, and I repeat it for three days."

He didn't look up from spreading a very thick layer of strawberry jam on his toast slice. "Grocery store, right?" He inspected the piece and bit into it. "What do you do in there, exactly?"

I shrugged and took a bite of egg. "A whole mish-mash of things. I'm usually at the counter, bagging products for customers, and manning the register. Or I switch with one of the other employees and sweep the aisles, do inventory, restock shelves, and make sure kids don't steal candy." A small smirk crept onto my face. "I'm fairly certain that the last one is my most important duty."

He snorted and gulped down the rest of the toast. "Yeah, I can see the headline now. '_Young grocery store employee stops robbery!'_ 'Felicia 'Felix' Adams, age fifteen-"

"Fifteen and a half." I added quickly.

He steamrollered on, all traces of drowsiness now gone. "-age fifteen and a half, saved the livelihood of her workplace when she caught a child stealing lollipops from the front counter. No one expected the young, baby-faced kid to be capable of causing any harm, but under that mask of innocence actually laid a face of pure evil'-"

I snorted and he continued the 'article' for the next few minutes, finally ending with;

"-and also while saving the world from evil brain aliens coming in robot suits of armor, disguised as humans who actually wanted to mutate all intelligent life on earth to make it fit for them to live on! _And_ kidnap some red-head on the way.' Now _that's_ a scoop!"

"What's a scoop?" a voice asked sarcastically from the doorway.

"Morning, Soren." I said, noticing the Fennekin in the doorway.

She padded to the table. I asked whether she wanted to come up or not, but she declined, saying no rather quickly and bluntly.

I noted that she seemed to have stopped shivering. Her cold/condition/sickness looked like it was mostly gone by now. "Feeling better?"

She sat on the tiled floor and nodded without answering.

"It's only 'because you helped us, Felix." Leo told me. I didn't have to look at Soren to know that she was scowling.

I flushed slightly. "I'm sure you guys would've figured something out."

"Sure, sure." he said around another mouthful of toast. "But she wouldn't have recovered so quickly." He poked his head over the edge of the table to stare pointedly at Soren. "And she's thankful for that. _Right_, Soren?"

When I glanced at her, she was looking away, and seemed to be ignoring the both of us.

"Right." Leo said, answering for her. I heard a huff from her, and he rolled his eyes. "Don't mind her, she finds it hard to say thank you."

"I'd highly appreciate it if you didn't give out my personal information to everyone, Leonith." Soren said stiffly.

"She never says sorry, either." He ignored the glare she sent his way at the statement.

"I only say it when I believe I was wrong." Soren said.

"Which is, like, never."

"Because I have confidence in my actions."

"A bit too much, huh?"

"What was that?"

"Nothin'."

"It certainly _sounded_ like something-"

I half tuned the argument and focused on my eggs in front of me. I found out pretty quickly that the two seemed to argue fairly often, and usually there wasn't much I could do other than wait it out. I probably shouldn't step in unless it gets physical, which I'm sure that Soren wouldn't do at the moment.

I glanced at the clock and got up. Six fifty-two. I'd have to get dressed, and prepare a bag. '_And do something about the bedhead._' I thought as I ran a hand through my hair and it got stuck again.

Neither of them seemed to notice me when I strode out of the kitchen with a fourth cup of coffee in my hands. I could still hear them arguing while I changed, but at some point while I was lacing up a pair of sneakers, it died down.

"Okay," I murmured to myself. "Clean underwear, yeah." Very important, that. "Deodorant. Check. Brushed hair." I ran a hand through my hair again, and was satisfied to feel no tangles. "Check. Notebook, wallet, phone?" I did a doubletake and realized that my bag was still on my bed. Oops. I went back to pick it up and double-checked on my underwear. You'd never guess what I can forget in the morning.

Once, I'd actually gotten on the bus to school while wearing a pair of bunny slippers. On the only day I'd actually worn them, too.

Thankfully my underwear had been changed. I checked the bag and found the essentials, everything but my phone. I recalled that I'd left it in the kitchen.

When I passed through the living room, I spotted Soren lying on the sofa, still looking rather miffed.

I stopped halfway through the room and her orange-eyed gaze fell on me. I gave her a small smile at the stare. "You feeling alright, Soren?"

She stared at me for a moment longer before looking away, now staring at something else. "Much better." she said quietly. Her next words were so muted that I nearly missed them. "… Thank you."

I felt my eyebrows rise in surprise. "Um, you're welcome?"

Her eyes latched back onto mine. "What for?"

"You just said-"

"I said what?" she cut me off, irritation creeping into her voice.

"… Uh, nothing." I scratched the back of my neck. Wasn't I supposed to go do something?

"… Well, you're obviously going to be staying home. You know where everything is?" I asked, hoping to skim over the awkward moment.

"Yes. Don't worry yourself." she replied shortly. "… Don't you have a job to get to?"

"Yeah, just… I'll go now." I finished when she continued staring at me. Don't blame me, that gaze was impossibly intense. I felt like she was constantly scrutinizing me. Looking for what, I don't know.

I quickly stepped into the kitchen and picked up my phone from the table and slipped it into my shoulder bag. I almost didn't notice Leo standing on the counter.

When I heard a small *ahem*, I fully realized that he was waiting for me. I turned to him, and briefly wondered if I could get away with a fifth cup of coffee. "Yeah Leo?"

"Well Felix, I was just wondering…"

* * *

**A\N: If anyone can catch the reference in the second part of Leo's big scoop speech, I'll give them a cookie.**

**ANd stay tuned, because I feel like posting another chapter tonight.**


End file.
